The Battle of Maxia"
by jsk
Summary: The Federation makes First Contact with the Ferengi


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: "Star Trek" is the copyrighted by Paramount, and Paramount  
owns Star Trek and the Star Trek Universe. The following story is   
not-for-profit.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Adventures of Jean-Luc Picard  
=================================  
  
"The Battle Of Maxia"  
---------------------  
(c) Jasjit Singh, January 2000  
  
New Federation Journal of Studies  
Issue 375, Volume IX  
New Federation Institute of Historical Preservation,  
San Francisco, Old Federation Headquarters, Earth.  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
Being a professor of antiquity, I have dedicated my life to the study of  
history and archeology. These studies often included the histories of  
celebrated persons, both in military and civilian life. It is, after  
all, these people who shape the course of human history. I have been  
especially interested in the history of the Old Federation, and of the  
particular men and women who served in Starfleet. They were dedicated  
individuals who sacrificed their lives for the beliefs and principles of  
the Federation. I found this record from an old abandoned database,  
which contained log entries of one such man. A Captain. He, among many  
others, were the pioneers of the freedom we now enjoy. I hereby  
reproduce the following account from his memoirs. I do this, so that we  
may know and appreciate his sacrifice.  
  
Jared Enzo,  
Professor of History,  
New Federation Institute of Studies  
  
---  
  
The Maxia Zeta Incident  
Being a reprint from the logs and memoirs of Jean Luc Picard  
  
Now that my retirement is almost complete, I find myself compelled to  
tell what happened. I am recording, in my personal journal, the events  
that transpired on board the U.S.S Stargazer. We had just escaped from  
the Nensi phenomenon, and had lost several members of our crew. I had  
taken command of the ship after the Captain, and my friend, Walker Keel,  
had been killed in an encounter with the Romulans. After escaping from  
the Romulans, we were caught in the Nensi phenomenon, which claimed the  
life of Jack Crusher. I was then burdened with the unenviable duty of  
giving the sorrowful news to his wife, Beverly. We still had several  
days before our scheduled rendez-vous with the space station where  
Beverly was stationed. I wanted to give her the news in person, when we  
delivered the body. I felt that it was my repsonsibility. Jack had died  
while carrying out orders under my command. Therefore I took personal  
responsibility for his untimely passing. And it weighed upon me  
heavily.  
  
We were travelling through the Maxia Zeta star system at Warp two  
because our warp nacelle's were still at low efficiency after being  
exposed to the Nensi phenomenon for so long.  
  
That was when the unidentified starship appeared. Our sensors had not  
shown anything, so it came as a surprise to us. It must have been lying  
in some deep moon crater -- that is probably why we were not able to  
detect it before.  
  
It was of an unknown configuration, we had nothing like it in Starfeelt  
databases. For one moment, I thought that here was an opportunity for  
First Contact. But that hope quickly perished.  
  
I had opened a communications channel to the unidentified ship, and was  
identifying us to the ship, when they opened fire on us, at point blank  
range. The first attack hit our shields.  
  
Our shields were severely weakened. The vessel refused to identify  
itself, and we had to defend ourselves. My weapons officer, Vego,  
reported that it was preparing to come in for a second attack. If we  
lost sheilds, we would be destroyed. I had little choice. My starship  
was disabled, and shields were almost gone.  
  
I remember vehemence at this unprovoked attack. I did not want any more  
members of my crew to die. There had been enough deaths on this  
mission. I was determined not to let the unidentified starship destroy  
us. I remember shouting over the open comm channel. I warned them not  
to attack again. I said that we were on a peaceful mission, and  
demanded that they give their identity.  
  
But they did not. They continued on their attack vector.  
  
I asked for a damage report. The fusion generator was under surge  
control, and power systems were failing. There was a fire on the  
bridge, all around. I remember the thick, black, stinging smoke. It  
was like a blanket that obscured everything.  
  
I had to think, and act quickly. I asked Vego if he could get a sensor  
bearing on the attacking ship. He could. The enemy vessel was  
now coming into the return arc.  
  
That was when I executed the maneuver which has come to be known as the  
"Picard maneuver", although I fail to see why it has been so  
popularized. At the time, it was the only option left open to me.  
Granted, it had never been attempted before, and it was a risky  
maneuver, but we were dead otherwise.  
  
I had taken the helm of the Stargazer, and what I did in those next few  
seconds as the enemy vessel came in for the kill was crucial. I dropped  
into high warp, stopped right off the enemy vessels bow, and fired with  
everything I had. I remember those tense seconds as clearly as I  
remember the morning sun. I ordered Vego to set mean bearing on the  
hostile ship. Vego reported that it was seven parts nineteen. I had to  
consider. I had to consider.  
  
I vaguely remember one of my crew asking if she should arm phasors. I  
was non-responsive. I had to consider. She asked me again. This time,  
I had it. I ordered phasors ready, and lock. Stand by on Warp nine, I  
had ordered, heading seven seven mark twenty. Engage. Steady. Now  
reverse and stop. Phasors fire! Torpedoes away!  
  
The effect of the Picard maneuver was that the Stargazer, for just a  
fraction of a second, appeared in two places at once, and the enemy had  
to decide which one was the real Stargazer, and which one was the  
residual image from the warp jump. At least it increased our chances of  
survival by fifty percent.  
  
As it so happened, the enemy vessel chose the wrong Stargazer to fire  
upon.  
  
We did destroy the enemy, thus neutralizing the threat to the Stargazer.  
But I have often wondered at what cost. I felt a certain sense of  
remorse at destroying an entire vessel, an entire crew. Even if they  
were firing upon us. I could not help but feel that there might have  
been another way, a peaceful solution, if I had acted differently, more  
lives might have been saved.  
  
On fire, we had to abandon ship. We limped through Space in emergency  
shuttlecrafts for weeks before we were located and picked up by  
Starfleet.  
  
And the matter of the incident at the Maxia Zeta Star system did not end  
there. You can well imagine my surprise when, nine years later, a  
Ferengi ship came into contact with me aboard my new command, the U.S.S  
Enterprise. The Ferengi, I had since learned, were of the unidentified  
vessel that had attacked the Stargazer so many years before. The  
commander of this vessel which approached the Enterprise was a certain  
Daimon Bok, and it was his son that had been commanding the Ferengi  
vessel that attacked the Stargazer and my crew.  
  
As it so happened, Daimon Bok, and his First Officer, Kazhago, had  
somehow recovered the derelict Stargazer, and presented it to me as a  
gift, seemingly as a token of goodwill. They also referred to me as  
"the hero of Maxia", which was puzzling. As it turned out, goodwill  
gestures were the last thing on Bok's mind; he instead wanted to avenge  
his sons death at "the battle of Maxia". Ah, but then that is quite  
another story altogether.  
  
And so I leave you now, with the last log entry that I made as Captain  
of the Stargazer, with a wistful sadness, for the only ship I ever lost  
in battle, was the one that I shall have the fondest memories of:  
  
"Captain's Log, final entry. After an unprovoked attack by an  
unidentified hostile vessel, we are forced to abandon our starship. She  
has been our protection in times of turmoil, and has carried us in  
safety through death's dark door. She is a fine ship. May she find her  
way without us."  
  
  
T h e E n d  
(c) Jasjit Singh, 2000  
  



End file.
